Тема форума:Общение/@comment-213.138.92.125-20181228040753/@comment-38693429-20190804184718
От Вольный чейтатель: 1. Про все гаусс вооружение, о чем пишется в кодексе некров 8-рки :GAUSS WEAPONRY Gauss weapons are the mainstay arms of the Necron legions, ranging from the rifle-sized gauss flayer through to the enormous heavy gauss cannon. No matter their scale, the function of thes weapons is the same; they emit a molecular disassembling beam, capable of reducing flesh, armour and bone to their constituent atoms in a moment. Even the thick armour plating of an Astra Militarum tank is no proof against such horrendous firepower. The awful wounds caused by gauss weapons are greatly feared by the line infantry of the other races, and are almost impossible to treat using conventional methods. Если что, то это описание варриоров некронов. 2.Потому что рыцари Хаоса таких не имеют, а именно с ними сражались Орочьи гарганты, и да, в вахе возможно все, даже новые рыцари, которые появляются из луж пузырящегося шлака, а про вооружение гаргантов там не слова:A cloud of Ork Roks plummets to the surface of the Infernal Knight world Cobbran, home of House Qiln. Before the dust of impact has settled, dozens of Stompas bearing the mark of the Deathskulls emerge from the crude landing vessels and begin a lumbering march toward the nearest keep. Filled with outrage, the Chaos Knights stride out en masse to meet the invaders, forming a lance of over five hundred roaring war engines with which to charge head-on into their foe. Such is the scale of the ensuing battle, so heavy the metallic footfalls and so destructive the barrages, that the tectonic crust of Cobbran shifts, leading to explosive volcanic activity. ThoseKnights that are felled are quickly hacked to scrap by wide-eyed Big Meks. Meanwhile every Stompa that is toppled is dragged into the open lava flows by cults of Idolators loyal to House Qiln, and in profane rituals new, fully formed Chaos Knights are summoned into being from the bubbling slag 3.Вот тебе пруф из муниторума плазмаган на то, что плазменные винтовки пробивают лайт танки и БСК тау:В бою вооружённый плазмомётом боевой брат способен с одинаковой лёгкостью расправиться с боескафандрами тау, штурмовыми организмами тиранидов и орочьими мегаглаварями, пробивая во врагах дымящиеся дыры сверхзаряженными сгустками света. Также космодесантник может проделать в броне БМП и лёгких танков зияющие дыры, и нагретые плазменные испарения зажарят всех внутри за несколько ужасных мгновений. Вот еще, плазменный пистолет пробивает по несколько переборок за раз:Пистолеты могут использовать лишь малые флаконы, которые позволяют сделать очень немного выстрелов. Использовать это оружие на борту кораблей просто опасно, ведь даже один выстрел способен насквозь пробить несколько переборок. 1. Написано, что принцип действия у всего гаусс-оружия такой же, начиная с шкуродёра и заканчивая тяжёлой гаусс-пушкой Уничтожителя. Да и хвалиться тем, что эта штука может пробивать броню имперских коробок, которую пробивают все кому не лень - ну такое. 2. А может быть кора Коббрана слишком тонкая, и не выдержала топота свыше пятиста машин? У стомп, как и у любой орочьей мусорокатки, может монтироваться любое оружие, какое они смогут стащить, или какое сварщик настряпает. 3. Хорошо, я признаю, что моряк может с плазмагана вынести "Кризис", но в тот же момент его в ответ могут расстрелять ещё до того, как он дойдёт до огневой дистанции своего оружия. Плюс, отчего-то в ДКП моряков не снабжали массово плазмой против тау, хотя кто-то ещё говорил, что плазма не редкая. 4. Хвастаться тем, что плазменный сгусток может прожечь тонкие как картон переборки - ну такое. Даже болтер может пробить их. Поэтому абордажные компании из обычных людей часто берут обрезы и дробовики, чтобы не разнести случайно всю хату. 1. Многое гаусс вооружение ручное, при том массовое, не то что, те же трансурановые аркебузы мехов, да и другое подобное ручное вооружение на такое почти не способно ( если не считать мельта вооружение, которое специально для этого создано ). 2.Там еще и битва была,и да, она выдержала корабли орков. 3.О таком не слышал, хотя идеалом для пробития переборок являются мельты:Мельтаганы – идеальный инструмент для того, чтобы пробиваться через переборки и броню. 4.Зависимо от того, кого и как снабжают, тот же пламзенный пистолет в секторе каликсида не редкость:Помимо широкого распространения в рядах армейских структур сектора, этот великолепный плазменный пистолет оружейники Механикусов Сектора выпускают и для продажи частным лицам – цена поистине заоблачна, но не переводятся те, кто желает обрушить его священную мощь на головы своих врагов.В то время, в других местах его вообще может и не быть